clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mask
"MASK" OF Elkhoren Arcana University The sky of night opens, as the hole gets bigger its sound creshendoes as does a giant howl, then from beyound the tear comes fourth a huge almost god like creature of unatural size, a black Wyrm with star like skin and ebony like armour, from beyound.FRRRRROOM yeeeaaarrrrp. VVVWhooooosh, GGGGRAAAAHHH!!!!! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh THUD!!! VWRRROOOSH, GGGGGRAAAAHHH!!! From that hole from that Wyrms back falls, a half cast outcast. Upon this aweful dissmount as if in sorrow the Wyrm purs as it exchanges a sudden burst of veined blue if not white light from its antenna betwixt the dissmounted figure and itself, then, Just as sudden as thy hole came and thy Wyrm with it thy both vanish, EEEEEEEEERRRoooooo Wooooop. Later to beNick named “Mask” by the Elkhoren people. With a past only in pieces a past not truely known, fragmented if not completely lost, caused by the sheer focused electromagnetic pulses and enchantments radiating about his cursed mask, that now permanatly lays upon his face. Mask called this curse “Amnesia.” where or how he came by thease words are yet unknown. Thy mask twas called "Thought Liche" by people of Elkhoren as all whom tried to remove it would start to loose their mind, complete removal of it by Mask himself or anyone else for that matter had resulted in almost being zombified, completely, permanantly. Until it was replaced somehow A half cast, sure, one can tell by the pointy ears and slender build, but the contrasting rugged looks suggest a possible Dwarven blood mixture to compliment or rival the Elven blood. When drunk, asleep or high in some way fragments come forth, sometimes his happier in euphoria, but question is can he remember them consciously or are they only hallucinations, dreams? Somebody cared for him. He smashed into this earth wearing some full plate armour with strange engravings on each piece…how long ago……did this event take place? “Elkoren, twas on everyman’s lips so perhaps tis is where thy am? Not Sure.” He felt, now feels that Elkhoren was, is his home, that the Elven and Dwarven alliance pleased him greatly the odd time he felt completly out of place, yet, that Stonehall, and Thellondmir felt like homes to. Naturally drawn to the University of Arcana upon arrival he walked then collapsed into the arms of an male Elven monk at a young age that took him into the Arcane University's dwelling quarters. That someone from the University Of Arcana, that the Elven monk saw his coming; the single Elven Monk passed Mask onto a human couple for he was only one and the Elf monk seemed too stunned or troubled of mind to take further care of "Mask". He was from somewhere else entirely, so due to a lack of true family or place or identity, the monk and a woman monk nurtured him like he was their own for they did lose their own child in the mage wars and another much younger to another unatural death before it was ever seen by anyone. They didst fill Mask's life’s gaps, attempting to heal his thought wounds, the most unlikely but almost comfortable couple. Questions he often asks himself or is asked of him, are often related to origin. Mask, He studies now and studied magic then, as if he once knew it. His surrogate mother and farther monks foretold him, sung to him stories of his coming the present and tales of the land, its past, showed him theatre, opened his ears to music’s, tales and music’s of Elkhoren, of him to. Songs containing a godlike star/black skinned Wyrm or worm that apparently brought him forth to these lands, his monk parents his founders educated him, in life. A balance of magic and fight for they did not wish him to be to book bound. They'd often say to him his surrogates “You may make, find and seek new friends in the same boat a drift alone, looking to dock” they’d say to him “you are never alone even when you are just look into your heart”. ‘Help keep the peace betwixt Elf, Dwarf and man as best thee can". Eventually the relationship upon thy coming didst help ruin the new blood kin and the woman and man human Monks did part ways, Mask now only living with his new dad. He remembers them saying to him to only be violent in defence. However, an unstable life begs an unstable mind causes unstable actions. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Dwarf Category:Half Breed